The Spyro and Cynder Chronicles: A New World
by bhPixelFire
Summary: Malefor has just been defeated, so what new adventures await our two heroes who have just found love?    I know...  short description...  I hate descriptions...  Rated M for violence, humor, and adult scenes/sex later...
1. Prelude

**Author's Note:** Ok, technically I'm working on both of my stories at once...  
>ex. The Werecat Archives: Darkness<p>

This chapter is the very end of TLoS: Dawn of the Dragon...

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

"NOOOOOOOO!" Malefor screamed, YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME!"

He had been blown back and thrown down on top of the giant crystal inside the center of the earth. Suddenly, the spirits of Malefor's elders shot out of the crystal, seemingly judging him for all that he had done. They flew down and dragged him screaming back inside the crystal. With that the crystal glowed brighter, and after a few moments returned to normal, trapping Malefor inside with the spirits forever. When the glow stopped, two dragons touched down, one purple, and one black.

"Spyro I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Cynder said sorrowfully. All around them the earth was breaking apart.

"Don't be, it's over now." Spyro replied.

Cynder looked around,

"So this is it?" she asked.

Spyro closed his eyes and started to hear words from Ignitus. His eyes shot open and he turned to Cynder.

"I know what I need to do," he said, "just get out here Cynder."

"Spyro no… You don't have to do anything, let's just go!" Cynder protested.

"Where Cynder?" Spyro asked, "There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it, I think I'm meant to.

She paused for moment and said, "Then I'm with you…"

Spyro turned and started to rise off of the ground. As his entire body started to glow in a purple light, Cynder looked up at him and thought, 'I don't get it, after all I've done he still cares so much about me. And somehow, he always manages to make me feel better.

He's really the only one who understands me. And truthfully, I don't know what I would do without him…'

As the glow from Spyro's body expanded to the outer reaches of the planet, Cynder realized that one thing was clear. She walked a little closer to Spyro's side and whispered "I love you…"

* * *

><p>Yeah, it's short... so?<p>

What happens after Spyro pulls the world back together? Find out in the first chapter coming very soon...  
>Heh heh... I have it, it just needs typed!<p>

Pease wait to give reviews until the first chapter is up! This "prelude" is just a recap!

**LATER!**


	2. I am Deeply Sorry :NOT BAD NEWS:

I am deeply sorry for the wait, but I am afraid that this story will be cut short…

The reason being, I want to go a completely different direction with this story by starting it with another one…

I've had time to think and I realised that this isn't what I want to write.  
>The new one will still have plenty of Spyro and Cynder, no worries!<br>Everything will make sense once the other story is written… the inspiration for this one slowly lost its luster, if you will…

Anyway, this new story will have somewhere to go after the first chapter…  
>And plenty of new OC's!<p>

Be on the lookout for DARKNESS, coming soon…


	3. A Sneak Peak of my New Story!

You want to know more about me? You might want to get comfortable, it's a long story...

I don't think you've met him, but you see, my bother Auros and I were separated when we were only three years old way back, during the night of the raid on the dragon temple. My father was killed and Auros was corrupted. But something went wrong...

He was never under the control of Malefor, he went mad with rage and killed the apes. He escaped the Dark Army and went on a huge killing spree. Hiding in the shadows for months at a time, then killing anyone that got in his way.

So my mother and I escaped, we went in to hiding for twelve years. By then I was fifteen, and could fight and stuff, but I wasn't strong enough... to save my mother.

The apes attacked us, there were too many.

She told me to hide nearby. I didn't want to but did anyway.

I watched, horrified as they killed my mother...

it was then that I came out of hiding and killed them... all of them...

I was blinded by my rage. I killed all of them, without any remorse.

That is, until my rage died down and I realized what I'd done.

My mother died in front of me. But before she did, I promised her that I would find and rescue my brother from the darkness.

For months I'd searched for my lost brother. At one point, I had stopped in the Ancient Grove.

I had come across this old dragon, he was trying to fight off a few of those slobbering idiotic pirates.

I had helped him and in return, he said he would help me.

That was when it struck me. He wasn't just an old dragon, he was the purple dragon before Spyro!

His name was Cale. He showed me a mark on his right shoulder and told me that it was enchanted. He showed me that it granted the user the gift of psychic powers…

He told me that if I was willing, he would give me, and teach how to use this power…

I accepted, not knowing that to give me the power, he would have to give up his. I had asked him why he was so generous, and he said, "I am a dying old man, I didn't want my power to go to waste. I can tell, you have a good heart, you are searching for your brother after all. I want you to use this power for good, and help spread a little light in this world of darkness."

I was grateful for him, and told him my story. I also told him that I have little training in the elements except for my blue fire since my mother was a firing dragon. Before long, I completely mastered my new abilities as well as the four elements through his instruction.

One day, I came back to his place and found him, dying on his bed. I ran over to him and he placed his paw on my shoulder. "Go, find your brother. You have done well, Pixel…"

Those were his final words. I dug him a respectable grave, covered it with flowers and left immediately to continue my search.

That's when I met Delilah, the dimension-jumping fox. You'll know her if you see her around. She's a large white fox with blue eyes and five tails. I realize how crazy that sounds, but she's a Kitsune.

She's actually 250 some years old but you wouldn't know it by talking to her.

I was relaxing in a clearing for the night with a small fire and all. She appeared out of no where and asked me where she was. I told her about the war and everything. She got this look on her face and said

"NOT AGAIN!"

Apparently, there are alternate dimensions of this one.

Yeah, that's exactly how my face looked!

Anyway, I told her my problem. And she said she would help me.

So after a few months of searching, we finally found him.

He attacked us, until eventually he realized who it was he was fighting.

Somehow, that made him snap out of his corrupted state.

He said they told him they killed his entire family me, and mom included.

That's how they managed to corrupt him, but somehow, he remained under his own control, to an extent. So eventually, we came back to Warfang, and we've been here fighting the Dark Armies ever since…


End file.
